Laharl's opinion
by mastersword124356
Summary: Laharl has invaded our website and is going to become overloard of all the worlds ... right after he cridisizes them.
1. The Begining: Laharl Hates Orochimaru

Disgaea: Laharl's opinion

Hello. If you don't know that mastersword dosn't own me or anyone else in anime,

manga, or anything else because he keeps his ideas to himself you're an idiot. I said it now I'm free.

Because of the laws of phisics I have to say hi again. Physics suck ass. Anyway my name is Laharl. I am the overloard of the netherworld where strange events practly happen every sunday. But things have gone slow lately so I've invaded this of yours. That's right now I'm the overloard of the authors and oll their terible powers. Fear me or I will put you in a yaoi with an anime gayloard. ( Insert evil laughter here ). Now then, by browsing this "website" I have discovered there are many other worlds other then the Netherworld, Human World, and Celestia. So what will I do, oh yeah. I WILL TAKE OVER ALL THESE WORLDS!!!! ( Insert evil laughter here ).

Wait, what is that? Ew, that's discusting. I hate it!! ( Throws book with Orochimaru in it out the window ).

Ok, now I have two goals. To take over all these worlds and critisize them.

First off, is this world called the five great shinobi nations. It'l be a lot greater when I take over. This is a perfict example of what my vassals should be, ninjas!!!! If they were life would be a hell of a lot easier to live. So let's say I own it right now cause I want to own it right now. What do I do first? Etna there's only room for one pedophile and that job's taken by mid-boss, kill Orochimaru. He's the Gayest of the Gay!!!! People would be damn happy if he died!!!! FOR CRAPPIN' OUT LOUD HE'S THE SON OF A SNAKE AND MICHEL JACKSON, SCRATCH WHAT I SAID BEFORE PEOPLE WOULD MAKE ME THEIR OVERLORD IF I KILLED HIM!!!!

Second, move out Pein I am the new Akatsuki leader. I won't take orders from Tobi or anyone. Under my leadership Gaara and Naruto might as well jump off a cliff. Rhyme not intended. We'd have free doughnutts every day and ther'd be a hell of a lot of more members. Man It's hard to think what to have mastersword type, reminde me to treat him to Ichiraku's after this. Anyway that's what I would do with the Akatsuki.

Third, Hinata is now mine. I've bin told I need to get a girlfriend so I chose Hinata because she's so hot. Oh, ton't tell flonne about this section or you will die a painful death by mangekyo sharinggan.

Fourth, move the hell over tsunade I'm the Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, and every other asorted kage now. Now I comand all the nations. You might as well call me supreme overlord now.

That's all I can think of now. Oh yeah, review to show your happyness to have me as your new overlord.

Ok now that Laharl's done takling/dictateing I'd lihe to apoligise for anyone if you were offended and for my crappy spelling. Flamers don't need to point that out to waste their time. Second This fic is written in a style I like to call team style where I teame up with everyones favorite overloard to bring you this story. Finaly Bye!!!


	2. Ep 2: Key Stealing Heros

Laharl's Opinion Ep 2 Atack of the Clones

Laharl: He reminds me of Etna. P.S. He no own anything he don't own. Who writes this crap?

Picture of monkey is shown.

Laharl: Oh.

Laharl: This is me Laharl here becoming the overlord of a world near you.

Sponsored by radios for rabits, Disney, Frosted Flakes, and the Yu-Gi-Oh and Naruto abridged serieses.

Laharl: Yeah that was kind of wierd. Now to stop script format.

"There, that's better." Laharl said. " Now eneeny meeney miny moe. There. The next world is the one of Kingdom Hearts. Press 1 if you want me to critisize or press two if you want me to critisize. Hey!! YOU PRESSED 3 YOU BASTARD/BITCH!!!! Oh well. Crap I picked a good one. I get so many worlds. But honestly who writes it. I mean Nobodys and Heartless sounds like a teenage girl to me. Like that nobody is so heartless. Am I getting through to you. I'd like to take this time to say I won't be accepting any dates. That being said I will continue. What the ( Censored ) kind of drunk person thinks that a key can defeat evil. And what the hell, Sora is a male Flonne!! I so want to spam his Youtube profile wright now. I can't wait till that giant comes along and kills sora for his key. (PICK UP THE PHONE ... BITCH). Yeah. What!?!? The key to the front gates was stolen!!!! I KILL JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the inconvience but we need reviews to repair this and calm Laharl down.


	3. The Inuyasha Movie

Laharl's Opinion

The Movie :Yo Mama Touching Across Time

"Ok" Our favroite overlord said."I'm back!!" "Say the disclamer" I replyed. "The disclamer" "What the ass means is that if I owned this shit Willy Wonka would be the Godfather."

Crunch. The sound of Laharl eating cookies while watching Sora fight Xemnas, Ansem, Roxas, Budda, Riku, and an evil ugly ogre named YourMother at the same time. " Thanks for calming me down MasterSword" "You're welcome. Also I found a new world for you. It's Feudal Japan." " Time to get to work."

"First I will see to it that every demon knows their place. Seshy got nothin on me. That includes Half-Deamons too. An't no canine wannabe that sniffs ass and slices with his dad's fang gonna upstage this overlord. Which brings me to part two, what dad leaves their son a sword made of his tooth when they've never been brushed in his life. If my old man died and left me a gun made from his bones I would be freaking out!! Next the movies have to be understandable. The titles are gay I mean when I went to see affections touching across time Kakashi was their yelling take it off. The fourth one Fire on theMystic Island had the island but it never was on fire. When you name a movie the title has a light spoiler in it not some made up crap!! Miroku is a perv bigger than Jaraiya. Even if a girl thinks they like him, they don't. Sango's useless. Shippo's gay for Koga. Who is a playboy. Kagome is the Inuyasha version of the most useless bitch ever, Sakura. and I just said Inuyashs's a canine wannabe that sniffs ass and slices with his dad's fang or as I like to call it a fag. The Shikon jewl is high or as I like to call it feudal steroids. So Saku-I mean Kagome breaks the steroids and now their group has to recover it. Expect adventure.

A giant bolder starts rolling after Inuyasha."Oh shi-"

Suspence.

"Let's see, Kagome Kikyo Kagone Kikyo Kagome Kikyo. Aggh which one!!"'I'll take one" "Shut it Miroku!!"

Santanic midgits.

"Shippo says Shippo will kill you while you sleep."

Robots.

"Bearmychildbearmychildbearmychild Beep Boo Bop Be Boo Boo Bow Boo Ba Ba Ba Ba Be Boo Ba Ba Boo"

Arrogence.

"Jaken stop ribitting and help me take this incredibly large pole out of my ass."

Innosence.

Rin has surprised anime eyes. "Am I the only sane one?" "Bearmychildbearmychildbearmychild Beep Boo Bop Be Boo Boo Bow Boo Ba Ba Ba Ba Be Boo Ba Ba Boo" "Shippo will eat your soul and heart" "Save me!!"

Cameos.

"Believe It."

Hottness.

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Rin apear in swimsuits.

Anger management problems.

Sango is beating up Miroku.

"Die Muther Effer Die Muther Effer Die Muther Effer DIE!!"

Oh my Jashin Sora got out. Sango if you please. Sango starts beating up Sora. "Die Muther Effer Die Muther Effer Die Muther Effer DIE!!"

Rapists.

Naraku starst so sing."I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts"

And a surprise ending.

Kagome transforms.

"Inuyasha I am your father so bearmychildbearmychildbearmychild Beep Boo Bop Be Boo Boo Bow Boo Ba Ba Ba Ba Be Boo Ba Ba Boo." "Miroku what did I tell you about cosplaying my father and girlfriend!? Or do you wanna go back in the box!?" ... "The box is dark and scary." "That's what I thought." "Your mother plays cardgames in hell" " That's it!! You're going in the box Shippo!!" "Damn you all!! Damn You all to hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-Thud.

"And that concludes Laharl's Opinion The Movie:Your Mother Touching Across Time. Now I have to danc with Miroku and Naraku."I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts" " Yeah Beep Boo Bop Be Boo Boo Bow Boo Ba Ba Ba Ba Be Boo Ba Ba Boo."


	4. Suggestive Dragons

"Finally I'm back! Now to rule the world...s! Haahahahaha!" Laharl announced. "Listen Laharl, If you're gonna gloat at least provide a translation for those who don't speak egoneese." The sane author said. "Make me!" "I will eat your soul, your face, your gallbladder, your house, and your screen time if you don't GET ON WITH IT!" "Only you would take a perfectly original sentence and ruin the originality by adding a last-minute Monty Python reference to the end of it." "Your point?" "Nothing really. I just have to point out the Monty Python quote because you don't own Monty Python, you don't own me, and you don't own any of the stuff you don't own." "Why not?" "Because I own it."

(Insert awkward silence here) "Well I still got you to say the disclaimer without realizing it." "FUNK YOU!"

"Alright, because I revived Mastersword after he was knocked the funk out by Choji he gave me another world to enslave, NO WAIT I MEAN ..., actually, yeah, I do mean enslave." Laharl began. "Apparently the fans call the show Yu-Gi-Oh. I like to call it mine. But, as always, I need to solve the world problems before I hostilely take it over. Basically I'm Jerry Springer. Let's begin."

"First and foremost, the fate of the world always rests on a children's card game, which is the opposite of my world where its' fate rests on how I feel at the time and this fanfic that s fate rests on how lazy Mastersword is. Seriously, when the characters you use wonder when the next installment of your fan work will be made you need to funking update. Back to the point, how did a simple hobby turn into a revenge magnet, then a mind rape magnet, then finally motorcycles. Oh yeah, apparently it happens over night. I think I speak for all of us when I say 'what the flying funk'? Also, the ancient Egyptian origin of the cards is bull. Really, that is too convenient that thousands of years ago the ancient Egyptians invented card games which is completely overshadowed by the pact that they built the pyramids. This series runs on convenience. It also runs on nightmare fuel but we'll get back to that later. The entire premise of the card game makes no sense ant the only reason that Egypt = highlander in this world is because the creator had a hard on for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! The best part is that everyone knows Yu-Gi-Oh but no one knows JoJo's Bizarre Adventure! Now then, on to the good."

"Pretty much, everyone is good, has a good side, or is Zorc Necrophades. Somehow this still works. There are no villains in GX because Yubel ate their evil and took the academy to the dark side. Anyway, I also wish to restate that Egyptian = highlander because whenever someone, who is even the friend of a dude whose bro's chick's ex's bitch who went to an Egypt exhibit at a museum, is about to lose they pull what they need out of their ass. NO JOKE! Marik even, at one point, pulls the millennium rod out of his ass. And he wonders why the fangirls pair him with Bakura. So pretty much everyone is good or Zorc so now we get to evil and nightmare fuel."

"There are evil characters surprisingly. And most of them are Egyptian highlanders. Pegasus takes mind rape to a whole new level, Marik is psychotic, Bakura is worse, Yubel is the only villain in GX, and Zorc is the Highest Lander of the Egyptian highlanders. Normally I would just go on and on about how the villains have no balls (except for Zorc which will be explained later) but look at the manga and you will discover the scariest collectable card game ever. Buy booster packs today! Kaiba doesn't do shit after Yugi beats him but in the manga he builds a funking theme park to kill him, complete with psychos, bounty hunters, two boss battles, and the most sadistic game of Tetris EVER! Also Bakura plays an tabletop rpg with the main cast and turns them into figures and then he tries to kill them. Did I mention he also impales his left hand? Also, everyone isn't Goku because people die by the hands of either Zorc, Bakura, Marik, sometimes Yami Yugi, and if you're in GX write a will because in season three Yubel makes sure EVERYONE DIES! Though to make it less cheap in GX Everyone pulls a Goku and comes back to life. Basically any episode in GX season three is nightmare fuel, as is Bakura eating steak and licking the millennium eye, but the biggest nightmare fuel of all is Zorc. Because, simply, HE HAS A DRAGON FOR A DONG! AND IT SHOOTS FIREBALLS WHICH REALY DOESN'T HELP! I think that covers villains and nightmare fuel nicely."

"Duel academy is Hogwarts. 5D S is Nascar. And the original can be as creepy as Evangelion. To summarize all of my opinions watch Yu-Gi-Oh abridged by Littlekuriboh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX abridged by darksideincorporated. So yeah, because this series has people killing each other with magical powers over a funking card game a few demons should mix in nicely. Well I need to get my ninja, heartless, half demon, and demon army to take over their world and make Bakura and Zorc my new best friends so bye."

"See you next chapter." The author said. 


End file.
